SneaselKat's Arroser L'Esprit
Arroser L'Esprit is a male Umbreon/Empoleon hybrid character played by SneaselKat. Personal Information Basics Full name: Arroser L'Esprit Species: '''Umbreon/Empoleon hybrid '''Type: '''Water/Dark '''Gender: Male Orientation: Straight Relationships *Sven Bringer, mate *Arroser L'esprit II, son *Amy, daughter *Artico, son Battle Informaiton Abilities *Synchronize - When this Pokémon becomes Burned, Paralyzed, or Poisoned, the enemy does too. *Torrent - When this Pokémon's HP is 1/3 its max or lower, its Water moves do 50% more damage. Moves *Metal Claw *Water Pulse *Pursuit *Quick Attack *Hydro Pump *Swagger Skills *Combat: 10 *Tracking: 8 *Charisma: 10 *Stamina: 10 *Stealth: 8 *Brewing: 7 Appearance Arroser has a very formidable air about him. He has very large muscles, and stands very straight and tall, as well as a hardened and tough fatherly look about the black orbs that are his eyes. His main body style is that of Umbreon, but he received many of his features from his Empoleon influence. He has lost his Umbreon rings as well. Atop his head is a golden trident crown, and the blue markings that are present underneath. The blue ridge present on both the front and the back of Empoleon is present on his as well, including the collar it forms up on Arroser's neck. The one on his back ends almost near the neck, where there are also two raised brown bumps on both sides of the tapered end. On both sides of the ridge on his stomach are white lace-like markings. On Arroser's front paws are more of Empoleon's ridges, but this time they are the same that are on it's flippers, with a spike on each side of his elbows. His back paws are webbed and skin-like, but retain the main shape of a paw, with golden claws present on both front and back paws. Personality Nature: Serious Arroser is a very intimidating figure, and he prefers it that way. He likes to leave a dominate impression on people he first meets. He is also very quiet around others, but when he does talk, he does so with a deep, commanding voice. Once he gets to know a Pokemon more, or is very comfortable, he lets down this appearance. Truly he is a kind eon. He cares for all, except those that do wrong. His intimidating stature isnt just a costume, though, he really is strict and dominant. Arroser is a very fatherly figure in all. History Arroser used to live on the same island as Sven. He was a great friend to her, and even though he knew about everything that was going on at their house, and, to some extent, what she was planning to do, he did not have any power to prevent it. It was two days after the fire that Sven started that he learned about what had happened. Her house was so far secluded that it was not noticed until Sven's dad came home. Sven's father grieved for about a week's time, and Arroser even more, for he had lost his best friend. Sven's father eventually assembled a team of Pokemon from his land to find Sven, although he did not say what would happen to her. Arroser joined without hesitation, and they set off through the abundant forest and into land they did not know. They had traveled many places for a month until Sven's father finally let out what they were going to do with Sven. They were planing to kill her. Luckily, Arroser had managed to get away before this was announced. Arroser was the first to find and lock onto Sven's trail. Because he was not in a group, analyzing her path was much simpler. He found her path to the shores through several groups of Pokemon she had stayed with. One of the groups offered him a ride o n a boat across the water, as Sven had gone. The boatman stopped right where Sven had. Arroser thanked him, and then dove into the water, eventually making his way towards Sunerion Isle. Gallery Arroserevo-1.gif